


First Love - Lilo

by 1ddreamoutloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Children, Gay, Lost Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ddreamoutloud/pseuds/1ddreamoutloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lou, I love you too!" he whispers. "I promise to come back. One day I will come back!" Then he leans forward and pecks Louis on the lips. "Goodbye." And with that, he stands up and walks away. Louis starts to cry harder, tears rolling down his cheeks. His first love was gone... forever.</p><p>OR...</p><p>Louis and Liam are in love but when things tear them apart they think they will never find love again. (Liam is 6 years old and Louis is 5 years old.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Love - Lilo

(Liam is six and Louis is five years old)

"But mommy, why can't Liam come over?" asks five year old Louis.

"You have school sweety, you will see him there in a few minutes. Now go put your shoes on," replies his mother as she was packing his lunch. Louis nodded and ran into the hall where his shoes are kept. He slipped them on with little difficulty. 

"I'm ready!" he announced. 

He looked in the mirror one last time, making sure everything was perfect for Liam. 

WAIT

"MOMMY WHERE IS MY TRUCKS? I PROWMISSED TO BRING THEM FOR PLAY TIME WITH LILI!" Louis shouted, racing around the hall to find the trucks that were so important to him. 

"Baby, it's promised, there is no 'w' in the word, please say it correctly and second, who is Lili?" his mother exclaimed. 

"Lili is Liam and I need those trucks!"

"Ok Lou, but hurry up and get in the car once you get them, OK?" 

Louis smiles then dashes upstairs to his room where he finds the toys on his bed. He runs over to them and slips them in his dinosaur backpack. Then he skips back downstairs and into the car.

'This is going to be a fun day' Louis thinks to himself. The car ride is pretty quiet, except for the occasional humming coming from Louis. Once they arrive at the school, Louis kisses his mommy and then races into the classroom, mumbling a quick goodbye. Once in the classroom, he puts his jacket and bag in his cubby. Then he washes his hands and then sits down and waits for Liam. A few moments later, Liam comes in, holding his mommy's hand. Sooo cute! He puts his bag away and then after washing his hands, he runs up behind Louis and yells BOO! 

"LILI YOU SCARED ME!" Louis yells as he hugs Liam. Liam just giggles as he hugs Louis back. Then Louis pulls away and says, "Look, I brought the trucks. Let's go play!" Liam nods his head and then they race off to their secret spot. It is a small corner behind the bookshelf. No one knows it is there except for Liam and Louis. 

"Vroom vroom!"

The boys play for a while. But soon Liam stops playing and starts looking worried. "Lili, what's wrong?" Louis asks.

"Um... my mommy said to not tell anyone this yet, but I'm..." Liam starts. "You're what?" Louis asks.

"Moving."

Louis looks shocked and Liam has tears in his eyes. Small sobbing sounds escape his quivering lips. 

"But Lili, you'll still go to this school, right?" asks Louis, nervously. Liam shakes his head no. 

"I have to leave early today so I can pack. Today is my last day here," Liam says. Louis sits down next to Liam to give him a hug.

"Liam, Liam Payne, will you come get ready, your mommy is here," says the teacher. 

"Lili, PLEASE don't leave me!" Wails Louis. 

"I don't want to go but I have to," says Liam. With his tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes, Liam looks like a lost puppy. 

"LIAM, you have to come out. NOW!" yells the teacher.

"Liam... I have to tell you something," whispers Louis. "I-I love y-you." 

Liam looks shocked for a second.

"Lou, I love you too!" he whispers. "I promise to come back. One day I will come back!" Then he leans forward and pecks Louis on the lips. "Goodbye." And with that, he stands up and walks away. Louis starts to cry harder, tears rolling down his cheeks. His first love was gone... forever.

13 years later...

It was the last day of school, Louis, now 18 strolls into class. In a few hours he would officially be out of high school. The best years of his life were behind him and it was time to grow up and think about his future. 

After Liam left the school 13 years ago, Louis vowed to never love somebody again, in fear of getting hurt. He had come to terms with being gay but he hadn't come out yet. Maybe he never would. This was his life and he was in control. If he didn't want to fall in love, he wouldn't. If he didn't want to start a family, he wouldn't. If he didn't want to be alone forever, he wouldn't. That was life, and so far it was good for Louis Tomlinson. But then something happened that made it all worthwhile.

"Well class, I know today is the last day of school. You will be graduating in a few hours, you will be on to bigger and better things. I hope you have enjoyed your time here. Now I'm saying goodbye and good luck in the big, bad world. It's time to leave. The world awaits you. And so does lunch, you are dismissed," says Mrs. Eddison. 

Finally. Louis was super hungry. 

"Louis Tomlinson, can I speak to you after everyone leaves?" asks Mrs. Eddison. 

"Yeah," Louis mumbles. Once everyone has left, he walked up to her desk. 

"There is a person here to see you. He graduated last year and he says he would like to speak to you before you leave and he won't be able to find you again," she says.

"Who is it?" Louis asks, beginning to get worried.

"I'll go get him," she says and leaves the room. 

Who could it be? What does he want? Has he been stalking me? All these things were racing through his mind and he didn't hear the door open.

"L-louis," comes a deep, sexy voice. Louis turns around. His mouth drops open. There before him is the most sexy, human being he has ever seen. He has chocolate brown hair, styled in a quiff, a tight fitting t-shirt that hugs his biceps and torso perfectly. He is tall and muscular and his voice, oh his voice is so beautiful. 

"Y-yes, who are you?" Louis asks, stunned. 

"You don't remember me?" the man asks, slightly disappointed. 

"I'm sorry, I don't. Who are you?" Louis asks, finding the courage to walk up to him.

"I am Liam Payne. Your first love." 

Louis's mouth drops to the floor. Liam Payne, the small boy who broke his heart into a million pieces. Yep, the one and only.

"W-what are you doing here?" Louis asks, trying to keep himself together. But he could already feel tears forming in his eyes. 

"I came back for you, like I promised I would," he whispers, hugging Louis. Louis now has tears running down his face. He always thought Liam would never come back for him. All the emotions came rushing back. The happiness, the pain, the love.

"I missed you so much," he whispers in Liam's ear. 

"I know," says Liam as he leans in and pecks Louis on the lips, just like when they were little. Louis kisses back, making it more passionate.

"I love you!" 

"I love you too. Please don't leave me ever again!" 

"Louis, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes!" 

Ten years later...

Liam and Louis are happily married with three adopted kids. Liam works as a personal trainer and Louis stays at home with the kids. Their names are Lily, Julian, and Fiona. They have a dog named Sprinkles and a kitten named Belle. They live in a huge house overlooking the ocean. Their lives are perfectly complete.


End file.
